An Aura Guardians Journey
by narustar93
Summary: This is a story of another trainer from pallet town on his quest to become an Aura guardian and a Pokemon master.


The Pokémon journey of Aura Guardian

 **I do not own Pokémon because if I did Ash would win a Pokémon league at least once**

( **Lanse starts his journey when Ash is in Unova. There will be Pokémon that are not native to Kanto in this arc. Mega evolution and Burst evolution will be in this fic but burst will be introduced in Kalos** )

underline will be dex entries and italics will be thoughts

* * *

Lanse woke up in his home in pallet town and his mom was making a special breakfast for him. The reason she's doing this is because today is the day Lanse starts his Pokémon journey. Lanse got undressed took a shower and put on the new threads his mother put out for him. It was black jeans with a black t-shirt and a blue jacket with symbols of both the Pokémon League and the symbol of the Aura Guardians.

The Pokémon League symbol appeared twice on the jacket in the front and on left side sleeve while the aura guardian symbol was on the back and the right side sleeve. Lanse was an aura adept like his uncle Riley and Lanse wasn't going to get to train in aura with his uncle at Iron Island in the Sinnoh region. Lanse gobbled his breakfast and headed out the door to professor Oaks Lab. In Kanto, new trainers get one of three starter's bulbasaur charmander or squirtle.

Lanse disliked choosing because he liked all three Pokémon and hoped he get all three along his journeys. He arrived to the lab just as professor was about to start

"Ah Lanse my boy I'm glad you got here on time I have something your uncle left here when he last visited he said it should hatch soon after the start of your journey. " said Professor oak. As he put the incubator on a desk next to Lanse. "He also said it wouldn't be your starter Pokémon but a great Pokémon for your team, now he's even got me curious what it is."

"That happens a lot Professor my uncle Riley is a man who works in mysterious ways "He said nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Well now Lanse pick your starter." the professor said "it's a tough choice but I'm going to start with squirtle" Lanse said as he picked up the tiny turtle's Pokèballs.

The professor smiled and said "Excellent choice Lanse here's your Pokèdex and 6 Pokèballs the extra one is for the egg " said professor Oak.

" Thank you, professor but I must be off the Pokémon won't catch themselves " Lanse joked it was a lame joke but it did its purpose as he walked home to get his things.

His mom gave him a hug and said "do your best and try not to get into trouble and don't forget to change your "you-know-what's" Lanse blushed in embarrassment.

Mom packed food for him and his Pokémon, a sleeping bag, town map, a coupon for a bike at cerulean city, a fishing rod and a xtransiver that was from unova. Lanse walked around route one looking for a good potential catch he saw plenty of Pidgey and Spearow. Lanse scanned Squirtle to get to know what attacks he knew.

Squirtle the Tiny turtle Pokémon. Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. This Squirtle is male and has abilities torrent and rain dish

He remembered that he had his dad's fishing rod when he was by a pond and he started to fish. When he caught a bite Lanse pulled on the rod and the water Pokémon came out of the water and it turned out. that lanse to had two Pokémon on the line. One was a golden carp looking Pokémon the other was a fish with brown body and silver fins and tail.

Lanse sends out squirtle and told him to use tackle on the fish. The fish reacted by flopping on the shore then Lanse Lanse sent two Pokèballs to catch the Pokémon. They shake a bit then dinged confirming a successful capture. Lanse grabs the Pokèballs and has his Pokèdex scan them.

"Magikarp the fish Pokémon. Magikarp is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon only capable of flopping and splashing. This behavior has prompted scientists to undertake research into it. Due to its unusual coloring this suggests this Pokémon is a shiny Pokémon.

Feebas the fish Pokémon. Feebas's fins are ragged and shaggy from the start of its life. Because of its shoddy appearance, this Pokémon is largely ignored it is capable of living in both the sea and rivers."

Apparently Lanse caught both a shiny male Magikarp and a female feebas both Pokémon were considered weak to any trainer who didn't know what they evolve into. Lanse continued on route one watching as a storm rolls in and he take shelter by some trees when some spearow attack him with peck.

Lanse sends squirtle and asks him to use Aqua jet and smash into the spearow. So the Spearow back off it had the opposite effect. It really pissed the spearow off that a trainers Pokémon was beating it so it calls on its flock to lend a beak. Man does Lanse really hate spearow now since the Pokémon too much of an idiot to admit defeat.

He calls in his flock to beat the Pokémon that he couldn't defeat alone. Squirtle used scald on the spearow it might not be super effective but it will deter them from attacking.

One spearow got smart and used mirror move to send the scald right back at squirtle. Lanse told Squirtle to stop using scald and to use ice beam to freeze the super-hot water it worked and froze the mirror move using spearow into a spearicle. The spearow started to back off for real this time because they were weak to ice type moves like ice beam. So Lanse pressed on the attack and used ice beam on all the spearow they all went down with a thud.

Lanse grabbed one of the extra Pokèballs he brought with him and threw one at the spearow who used mirror move when a Pidgeotto got in the way and got hit by the Pokèballs and got captured instead Lanse smiled as the Pokèballs dinged signaling a successful capture. Lanse took the other Pokèballs and was about to throw it the spearow. when he saw a beautiful great bird. Lanse pulls out his Pokèdex and scanned the Pokémon it was Ho-Oh the legendary bird of johto the Pokèdex entry reads

"Ho-Oh the rainbow Pokémon. Its feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle in which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearer. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow."

The great bird came over to him and telepathically said to him "Hello there Lanse of Pallet town.

" Lanse replied, "Wow a legendary Pokémon is talking to me on the first day of my journey "

" Lanse you need to learn how to use your aura," said Ho-oh.

"How am I supposed to learn that?", asked lanse. "That egg of yours will teach you how to use your power and to teach you about your ancestry I also recommend going to Cameron Castle and partake in their annual Pokémon tournament. Win the tournament and activate the staff " Ho-Oh finished what he wanted to say then tapped his beak against the Pokèballs that Lanse had out.

Ho-Oh was captured without a fuss then Lanse let Ho-Oh out and asked "what was that for?"

"I don't want to be randomly captured by a criminal organization and besides you're an aura guardian and I'll be one of the many legends that will be on your team if you feel you need us", said Ho-Oh telepathically.

"valid point, " Replied Lanse and with that Ho-Oh flew off to johto.

Then Lanse smiled until he reached viridian city's Pokémon center and had his Pokémon checked out he walks over to the videophone dials the professor's labs numbed it rings a bit until the professor picks up the professor had the videophone on camera two instead of camera one he quickly realizes this and correct it

"So Lanse you made it to viridian city in a day that's good and I notice some interesting captures a pidgeotto, a shiny magikarp, a feebas, and a Pokémon of legends ho-oh. So have you decided on what your dream is going to be Lanse?"

"Not sure professor I just know I'm going to be the best I can be at whatever I do after nurse joy takes a look at Magikarp and feebas I'm going to send them over to you their not suited for this journey but I will check up on them to make sure they get the training they need to get stronger"

"Good choice Lanse so I take it your heading to pewter city in the morning"

"Yes professor I hope to find some excellent additions to my team"

"Lanse do be cautious in the viridian forest I've received word that a Pokémon hunter has set up shop trying to collect Pokémon from Hoenn that have taken refuge in the forest"

"Don't worry professor I've got Squirtle Pidgeoto and Riolu to help me if I get to any trouble," said Lanse.

"Wait a minute Lanse did your egg hatch yet?" the professor asked.

"Nope," Lanse responded.

"Then how do you know it's a fighting type or specifically a Riolu?" the professor retorted.

"Just a hunch I bet it will know Quick attack, foresight, endure, bullet punch, blaze kick, cross chop, and detect" said Lanse

"Lanse those are some powerful moves you just listed off why do you think it has so much potential?" said the professor.

" Because professor those are moves that my Pokémon will have as egg moves "Lanse replied and without any warning the egg starts to glow Lanse hurries and takes the egg out of the incubator.

When the egg hatches and reveals the Pokémon inside the egg was in fact a Riolu. Lanse smiled as he asks the emulation Pokémon to join him on his journey. Riolu nodded sensing a large amount of aura coming from the young trainer. Lanse scanned Riolu

"Riolu the emulation Pokémon It uses shades of auras which change according to emotion to communicate with others. This Riolu is male has the abilities prankster steadfast and inner focus" and found out the moves that he had listed off Riolu knew.

Lanse smiled at the little jackal Pokémon. Lanse bided the professor good night as Lanse to nurse joy to check in a room and to sign up for the Pokémon league. The nurse asked Lanse for his Pokèdex and handed him a badge case.

* * *

The next morning Lanse sent feebas and Magikarp to professor oaks lab as he entered the viridian forest. Then Lanse heard a two distinctive voice cry out for help their voices weren't the same as what he heard. He kept on hearing voices as two ralts crying out as they teleport out of the way of a dark pulse attack. The shiny ralts teleport behind Lanse's leg scared of the Pokémon hunter.

The Pokémon hunter appears with houndoom in front of him and said, "Hand over the ralts kid and I won't have to hurt you," Lanse stares at him with contempt there was no way he is letting this guy take these shiny ralts." There's no way I'm letting you get your hand on these Ralts. Squirtle help me out" Lanse said as he sent out Squirtle and had him use water gun. The houndoom used flamethrower and squirtle was about to get overwhelmed by the flames. When he suddenly started to glow after the glow faded it turned out that squirtle evolved into wartortle. Then matched the flamethrower just when the Pokémon hunter was going to attack again. Lanse ordered Wartortle to use hydro pump full power. It hits houndoom sends him flying to his master and Lanse said, "Take your houndoom and leave or I'll get officer Jenny over here and I bet she will love to put you in cuffs," with that threat the Pokémon hunter took his Houndoom and left the forest in a hurry because he didn't want to get caught by officer Jenny.

Riolu appeared with a mischievous grin on the young Pokémon's face. Lanse asks, "Riolu did you tag the tracer on the Pokémon Hunter?" Riolu nodded as Lanse tuned to the tracer to a tracking app on Lanse's xtransceiver as he called the local Jenny. He gave her the tracers frequency and asked what he should do with the Pokémon the Hunter caught Jenny said "You can have them if you want. Since you did save them from a most terrible fate, " Lanse asked all the Pokémon that were caught what they wanted to do.

They all hugged him affectionately the Pokémon that the Hunter caught were as follows a larvitar a shiny buneary, (7 *) eevees two shiny other are regular, a shiny froakie, a gible and a bulbasaur. Lanse also took in the two shiny ralts. Lanse scans his all the new Pokémon.

Wartortle the Turtle Pokémon When trapped, this Pokémon will pull in its head, but its tail will still stick out a little bit. It is said to live 10,000 years. Its furry tail is popular as a symbol of longevity. Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler.

Larvitar the rock skin Pokémon Larvitar is born deep under the ground. To come up to the surface, this Pokémon must eat its way through the soil above. Until it does so, Larvitar cannot see its parents. This Larvitar is male has the abilities sand veil and guts

Buneary the rabbit Pokémon. When it senses danger, it perks up its ears. On cold nights, it sleeps with its head tucked into its fur. Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder. This Buneary is female and has the abilities runaway, klutz, and limber. Due to this Bunearys unusual coloring it must be a shiny.

Eevee the Evolution Pokémon Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. These Eevees are Five males two females have the abilities adaptability run away and anticipation.

Froakie the bubble frog Pokémon It secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles reduce the damage it would otherwise take when attacked. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings this Froakie is male and has the abilities torrent and protean. this Froakie is a shiny Pokémon.

Gible the land shark Pokémon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten. It nests in small, horizontal holes in cave walls. It pounces to catch prey that stray too close. This Gible is Male and has the abilities rough skin and sand veil.

Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back, by soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. This Bulbasaur is male and has the abilities overgrow and chlorophyll.

Ralts the feeling Pokémon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. Ralts has the ability to sense the emotions of people. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, this Pokémon grows cheerful and joyous in the same way. One ralts is male the other is female both have the abilities trace telepathy and synchronize by their unusual color they are both shiny Pokémon.

Lanse caught all of them and most of them transferred to Professor Oaks lab except the two shiny ralts the Gible. The trip through viridian forest was eventful when I ran into a Scyther. Lanse challenges the mantis Pokémon to battle Lanse sends out gible who has been nicknamed "Jet". Lanse had Jet use sandstorm then use rock slide. The Scyther was fast and managed to dodge direct blows from the rocks but it took some hits. Jet used aerial ace to finish the Scyther off. Lanse primed the Pokèball and threw it three time it shook showing that Scyther had some fighting spirit but the ball dinged signaling a successful capture. Lanse scanned Scyther before he got transported to the lab.

Scyther the mantis Pokémon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly. It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. Scyther is blindingly fast. Its blazing speed enhances the effectiveness of the twin scythes on its forearms. This Pokémon's scythes are so effective; they can slice through thick logs in one wicked stroke. This Scyther is male and has the abilities swarm technician and steadfast.

The longtime professor liked that his pupil was catching so many rare and interesting Pokémon and most weren't native to Kanto. So professor Oak asked his colleagues how the Pokémon usually like their food.

* * *

After an exhausting day of traveling and training Lanse makes it to pewter city heads over to the Pokémon center to heal his Pokémon and get some sleep. In the morning Lanse woke up train a bit with his Pokémon and head to the pewter city gym he enters the gym and said, "I'm Lanse from pallet and I challenge the leader of this gym to battle. "

The gym leader laughs then said, "I am Brock and I see you got a lot of spunk you remind me of a friend I know and for that I accept your challenge. Go! Geodude! "

Brock throws his Pokèballs and releases a small creature looks like a rock with arms appears and said "Geo Geodude"

"A Geodude huh I'll start off things a bang. I choose you Riolu!" said Lanse

Lanse threw his Pokèball and released Riolu. Riolu stared down his opponent waiting for Lanse's orders as the ref starts to talk

"this match is between Lanse the challenger from pallet town and Brock the pewter city gym leader it will be a two on two match only the challenger can make substitutions with that settled begin" said the ref.

Brock shouts " Geodude Rock polish into rollout!" Lanse smiles and said to Riolu "Hold your ground and wait for my signal then counter with force Palm"

Geodude was already halfway to Riolu when Brock heard Lanse's order and it was too late to change direction as Geodude got in range Lanse shouted "now " and Riolu delivers a devastating force Palm to Geodude and sends Geodude flying in the other direction knocking Geodude against the wall effectively knocking him out. "Geodude is unable to battle. riolu is the winner. so the victory goes to the challenger gym leader end your next Pokemon," said the ref as Brock recalls Geodude.

"Good job Riolu have a nice rest, "said he returned his Riolu.

"That's a rare Pokémon you got there Lanse where did you get it?" asked Brock

Lanse replied, "Pokémon egg."

Brock sighed," That's a relief I thought you had dozens of rare Pokémon on you for a second."

"No they are at the lab," Lanse said a matter a fact. "Ready for the next battle?" Lanse asked.

"Sure go onyx!" said Brock.

Brock sent out a large rock snake Pokémon. "Wartortle your up" the water Pokémon appeared ready for battle.

Referee said "begin!" And Lanse and Brock start calling attacks to gain an advantage over his opponent "Wartortle use Aqua jet let's go!" Lanse said as the Pokémon responded by coating himself in water and heading straight for onyx.

"onyx rock polish and iron defense let's go!" Brock said "your tactics won't work in time Aqua Jet is a faster move. So it almost always goes first" Lanse said as Wartortle crashed into onyx.

Onyx screeched in pain then promptly fell over after the powerful and super effective attack. The judge made the call "Onyx is unable to battle Wartortle wins so the match goes to the challenger Lanse of pallet town!" Brock hands the bolder badge to Lanse and smiled

"You really deserve this and you beat my first badge team with no problem here is the tm Rock throw it comes in handy for any rock Pokémon to learn so where you heading next?" Brock asked.

"I'm heading to Cameran castle in Rota to compete in the local tournament then heading to cerulean city for my next gym badge" Lanse said.

* * *

Lanse heads up the mountains to Cameran castle while in the mountains Lanse trains his Gible that he calls "Jet "with a move to cover his major weakness to ice type move rock smash.

By the time Lanse get to Cameran castle the tournament is a day away Lanse registers for the tournament and trains for with Riolu and Gible until the first match was a trainer from johto who sent out a Furret. So the Lanse sent out Riolu. Riolu used foresight to predict Furret's next move then struck Furret fast with a one two force palm kata then finished with a Drain punch to finish Furret.

The next round was against trainer with a Ponyta. So Lanse used Wartortle and swept Ponyta with a series of hydro pumps and Aqua jets.

The final round was against a trainer with a Sneasel. So Lanse chose Jet and Jet had been holding an item for the last couple of days waiting for the right time to reveal the results of his training. The opposing trainers Sneasel used blizzard to start off. Lanse told jet use dig to dodge and told jet it was time to unleash his new move rock smash.

Jet got in close with dig and slammed his tiny arm down on Sneasel head with rock smash it was super effective but not enough to knock Sneasel out. While Jet was close Sneasel tried to hit him with ice beam. Lanse told jet use dig and told him to let go of his held item.

Lanse smiles as the ever stone sails into his hand and the glow of evolution shines through the hole as Jet appears hitting Sneasel with his dig attack. Jet as a gabite was much faster than he was as a gible and had more reach to hit his opponent from a safer distance. Jet used dragon claw then rock smash to finish the match. sneasel didn't have time to react because it was shocked by Jet holding back his evolution till the right moment in the battle where a boost to all his stats would secure his victory.

Lanse was wearing a traditional aura guardian costume that was made famous by Sir Arron of Cameran castle the gloves that Lanse wore glowed with aura his Riolu released himself when he noticed his trainer unlocked part of his potential by his aura glowing through the gloves. I took part in the ball and my uncle Riley smiled as he walked up to me "So I see you won the tournament good job how many badges do you have?" Riley asked.

Lanse replied "One I won the bolder badge before I headed over here"

Riley responded," Nice team I see you got a riolu gabite wartortle with you."

Lanse replied with " those guys are the only ones I used in the tournament I'll be heading the cerulean city after this uncle Riley you have your lucario with you right?"

"yes I do lucario is in his Pokèball right now why do you ask?" Riley replied asked in confusion

"ho-oh asked me to activate the staff of sir Arron so I thought of having your Lucario on standby just in case my gut feeling is wrong," said lanse.

"Having won the tournament Lanse earn the title guardian of the year along with three special stones one key stone and two mega stones." Said the chamberlain.

Two champions from far away regions watched the tournament winner with interest.

"He's a handsome kid don't you think Cynthia and the way he trained his Gible to evolve into a gabite in the midst of battle and used an ever stone to keep the strain of trying to hold back evolution until the time was right his Gabite might turn into a Garchomp that can match yours " Dianatha teased

" his Wartortle is well trained and so is his Riolu but he only used three Pokémon something tells me he has more than he lets on and is using this tournament as training for the Pokémon that have type disadvantage or neutral advantage over the next gym he's going to challenge by my guess it's water since he worked with Gabite the most to overcome his weakness to ice. I think I may have a reason to visit the indigo plateau this year since this kid is competing"

"He seems to have ties to Sinnoh with Riley of Iron Island is here" Dianatha said when suddenly her Gardevoir comes out of her Pokèballs and starts dancing. Lanse thinks it's time to let his whole team that's with him out. So he lets Wartortle, "Jet" the Gabite, Riolu, Pidgeotto and the two Ralts. The two Ralts hug Lanse and tackle him to the ground Lanse laughs as he sees a fully evolved Gardevoir and points it out for his two ralts both look at it with admiration.

Dianatha walks over to Lanse and notices his two shiny ralts "so those are two of the Pokémon you held in reserve for the tournament" Dianatha said. Lanse replied "they are very playful and I haven't started to train them for battle yet can your Gardevoir Tutor them over their psychic type moves "Lanse asked.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind tutoring a pair of young ralts in their psychic powers " the ralts took to their tutors special training to heart (about an hour of training) and learned couple of new moves the male learned drain punch and psycho cut while the female learned draining kiss and Moonblast. They both evolved into Kirlia after the training session with Diantha's Gardevoir. Lanse scan them both to see what info his Pokèdex could give him.

Kirlia the emotion Pokémon. The cheerful spirit of its Trainer gives it energy for its psychokinetic power. It spins and dances when happy. It has a psychic power that enables it to distort the space around it and see into the future. It is said that a Kirlia that is exposed to the positive emotions of its Trainer grows beautiful. This Pokémon controls psychokinetic powers with its highly developed brain. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its psychokinetic power. When the Pokémon uses its power, the air around it becomes distorted, creating mirages of nonexistent scenery.

the female Kirlia started to glow again but stopped herself by teleporting Jet's everstone to her. Dianatha looked at her Gardevoir then Gardevoir nodded confirming her suspicions. She smiled at Lanse's female Kirlia and said "I have a dawn stone that your brother can use to evolve Gallade" at the thought of evolving with her brother she smiled and Dianatha asked Lanse if he wanted the dawn stone. Lanse gladly accepted it and gave it to his male Kirlia and it started to glow as his female Kirlia threw the ever stone to Lanse and he caught it as both Kirlia glow and evolve into gallade and gardevoir. Lanse scanned them again to find out what he could about gallade and gardevoir as a species.

Gardevoir the embrace Pokémon. To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life.

Gallade the blade Pokémon Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. When protecting someone, it extends its elbows as if they were swords and fights savagely. Alert! Abilities changed to steadfast and justified.

Both smiled at each other than hugged their trainer thanking him for helping them evolve into their final forms Lanse smiled at his two psychic types they would both be good match ups against Koga and his poison types. Dianatha saw how his Gardevoir and Gallade felt towards their trainer they may have not been with each other long but their bonds are strong she smiles as she hands her Gardevoir two stones and asks her to give it to Lanse.

Lanse takes the stones and smiles as he has several mega stones and Pokémon capable of mega evolving but the question is does he have the right stones for the Pokémon. Lanse sat on the chair bored out of his mind being hero of the year wasn't all it's cracked up to because he supposed to sit in chair while everyone had fun dancing. the Kalos, Sinnoh and Kanto elite four were all in attendance and had watched the tournament and expect great things from him "man this is such a drag now three sets of elite four members know I'm a threat " Lanse said and accidentally poured some of his aura into the staff and the staff reacted and released a Lucario.

Lanse was dumbfounded until the Lucario in question tried to blast him with an aura sphere his Riolu jumped in the way used mirror coat then used copycat to launch an aura sphere of its own the Lucario spoke, "how far you betray the kingdom of Rota " "I didn't your confusing our auras because they are so similar to each other listen to reason Lucario do I look like sir Arron to you" said lanse hoping to not get attacked again.

"No but you have a striking resemblance to that traitor " Replied Lucario." I can explain that" said Riley with his own Lucario walking beside him " Sir Arron was able to stop the war from destroying the kingdom but he paid the ultimate price to save the kingdom. He was last seen heading to the tree of beginning on a Pidgeot " Lucario came to a realization immediately "Clever bastard always knows what to do to save the world" the Lucario said with smile on his face. He turns to face the queen and said "I'll be the aura guardian for Rota and the tree of beginning until this pup is trained in the ways of aura "

Lucario was referring to Lanse as the pup. Riley went up to the Lucario and asked him to do Riley a favor the Lucario looked at Lanse then nodded. Lanse was curious but Lucario was talking to Riley directly through Aura. Lanse pushed his curiosity to the back of his mind as he went to the balcony and cool off after what happened. Lanse started to laugh as he realized he was a descendent of a hero that saved the world and it made him feel proud.

Lanse's Riolu smiled as he made an aura sphere and threw it at a tree branch and it broke clean through. "Riolu you learned aura sphere by just using copycat with sir Arron's Lucario using aura sphere" Lanse said "yes Lanse it was surprisingly easy" Lanse was astounded on how he could understand what Riolu was saying. Riolu noticed that his trainer was dumbstruck for second and found his trainer smiling "man being an aura adept is cool I can understand Pokémon through aura "Lanse said Riolu smiled at his trainer being able to understand Pokémon though aura when he couldn't just a few minutes ago was a remarkable feat his curiosity must have powered his ability to learn that skill to such a degree.

Lanse was asked to dance with both champions of Sinnoh and Kalos he blushed as he accepted. His mother taught him how to dance formally because she wanted to take classes and Lanse was bound to go to functions that required him to dance with a female (potential suitor). The champions were amazed at the 16-year-old skill on the dance floor and complimented him on it he blushed and scratched his head his uncle made mental notes of telling his sister about his nephew new female acquaintances.

Lanse told sir Arron's Lucario after he got his eight badges he'd train with him while waiting for the indigo conference to begin. Lanse sent Gardevoir to the lab and asked for bulbasaur. At first Gallade didn't want to part with his sister but Lanse talked to Gardevoir and Gallade and told them he needed Gardevoir at the lab to keep an eye on the eight Eevees that were at the lab Gallade saw Lanse's logic and couldn't find a justification for his sister not to look after the Eevees so he let that go. Lanse said that after his next capture he'd send Gallade to the lab if he really wanted to be with his sister Gallade smiled. Lanse didn't want to trek back to pewter city.

So he had Gallade teleport them back it was fun but they had to go through mount moon at night which meant a lot of Zubat encounters. Lanse had Bulbasaur use razor leaf to take down most of the zubat Bulbasaur looks ready to evolve towards the middle of his little trip though MT moon. Lanse smiled at his grass starter and wondered if he was ready for his next gym battle. Bulbasaur sensing his trainer was nervous gave Lanse a pat on the back with a vine. "Thanks Bulbasaur I needed that you Gallade and Gardevoir have moves that cover water types by the way how's sunny day coming along?" said Lanse. "I've got it down to where I can use it with very little effort "said Bulbasaur in his poke speak Lanse just realized he understood what bulbasaur was saying amazed that his ability to use aura helps him with understanding his Pokémon better.

They were halfway through mount moon when a rocket grunt shows up with couple of Rhyhorns and said, "Beat it kid you don't want to mess with grown-up's affairs. " "I bet I do want to mess with the affairs of team rocket " Lanse said as he sent out Gallade the rocket noticed the shiny Pokémon and immediately told his Rhyhorns to use take down Lanse told Gallade to use teleport and dual power up punch. The Rhyhorns attacks missed completely and get hit in the sides by the fighting/psychic type then Lanse knocked the rockets block off by delivering a blow to the rocket grunts jaw knocking him out cold. The Rhyhorns smiled seeing the rocket grunt out cold then they both asked Lanse if he be their trainer Lanse nodded and called Officer Jenny to pick up the grunt and to ask if he may take them she said it was fine but Lanse would have to release them from the rockets Pokèballs. He did so and scanned them as the two Pokèballs teleported to Oaks lab since Lanse already had 6 Pokémon with him.

Rhyorn the spikes pokemon Its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is too slow witted to help people work. Strong, but not too bright, this Pokémon can shatter even a skyscraper with its charging Tackles. It is inept at turning because of its four short legs. It can only charge and run in one direction. Rhyhorn runs in a straight line, smashing everything in its path. It is not bothered even if it rushes headlong into a block of steel. This Pokémon may feel some pain from the collision the next day, however. Rhyhorn's brain is very small. It is so dense, while on a run it forgets why it started running in the first place. It apparently remembers sometimes if it demolishes Rhyhorn are male and female with the abilities lighting rod rock head and reckless.

He makes it out of mount moon with an Ivysaur a Gabite Riolu Pidgeoto Wartortle and Gallade. Lanse scans Ivysaur to learn more about his species.

Ivysaur the seed Pokémon. There is a plant bulb on its back. When it absorbs nutrients, the bulb is said to blossom into a large flower. When the bud on its back starts swelling, a sweet aroma wafts to indicate the flower's coming bloom. There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk grow thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon.

Lanse decided that he'd battle the gym leader of cerulean city with Ivysaur Pidgeoto and Gallade if it was a three on three if it was two on two Ivysaur and Wartortle since he's neutral effective.

Lanse was heading to cerulean city when a female trainer challenged him to battle she just wanted a two on two battle. She introduced herself as Nagisa and she sent out a squirtle Lanse sent out his Pidgeotto

" Pidgeotto use hurricane," said Lanse.

"Squirtle use icy wind" Nagisa said. The two attacks clashed as they battled for dominance the hurricane move eventually overpowered the icy wind and hit squirtle harshly the secondary effect of hurricane is confusion.

So squirtle became confused as Lanse called for Pidgeoto to use aerial ace. The attack hit its mark and struck home as squirtle was knocked out cold.

She returned squirtle and sent out an Oddish so Lanse sent out Jet. Nagisa told Oddish to use poison powder, Lanse quickly responded by telling Jet to use dig. Jet used dig to avoid the poison powder then hit Oddish hard Oddish got back up and used absorb it was highly effective then Lanse told jet to use earthquake Oddish was low on health so Nagisa had Oddish use synthesis while Lanse had Jet use dragon claw to finish Oddish off. Oddish regained some health but when jets dragon claw hit the health she had remaining wasn't enough to withstand the attack and fainted Lanse returned jet told Nagisa she was on the right path to getting strong and he'd see her in the indigo plateau conference. Lanse walked to cerulean city Pokémon center had his Pokémon healed and sent Jet and Gallade to the lab for Magikarp and Feebas.

Lanse asked the professor if he been feeding feebas the dry tasting Pokémon food the professor nodded understood what the young trainer was doing by having Feebas's food be dry tasting food at the cerulean cape Lanse trained with feebas and Magikarp feeling that both Feebas and Magikarp were ready.

Lanse walked over to the cerulean gym it seemed that the gym leaders doubled as water ballerinas and did water ballets when they weren't taking gym battles.

Lanse walked over to the four lovely ladies they all checked him out and tried to imagine Lanse when he was older. Lanse proclaimed "I'm Lanse from pallet and I'm here to challenge the gym leaders of the cerulean gym"

All the girls grinned as they said in unison " we accept your challenge you will battle all four of us one at a time in one on one battles " Lanse grinned he trained his Pokémon for just this scenario.

the eldest daisy went first "go Seel" she sent a Seel like Pokémon that appeared on the platform. One look told Lanse that this Seel won't be a push over so Lanse sent out feebas and said "Feebas let's make waves" as the Pokémon's form started to appear Lanse tossed a blue poke block into the air for feebas to catch and eat and when she did she started to evolve. Feebas evolved into Milotic and learned a lot of new moves as a result of her evolution. "Milotic use twister " Lanse said as Milotic used her tail to create a twister it hit Seel hard but Seel used ice beam Milotic may have just evolved but she moved her body like she was like that from the day she was hatched and she avoided a direct hit from the ice beam.

Lanse ordered Milotic to use iron tail and she hit Seel with all the force she could muster and sent Seel flying. Knocking the poor water/ice type against a wall knocking him out in the process.

"Wow you don't mess around" daisy said as she returned Seel. Milotic smiled as she swam to her trainer Lanse petted her and told her she did better than he hoped for then he returned her.

Lanse waited for the next gym leader to choose a Pokémon. Lilly smiled as she released Cloyster from his Pokèballs. "Riolu yin yang battle stance" Lanse said as he released his lil fighting type. Lanse worked with Riolu and came up with entry words to covertly tell Riolu the ploy he was going for. Riolu smirked as he sized up his opponent.

Cloyster didn't miss observing that smirk as the ref yelled, "Begin!"

"Riolu quick attack to get up close then use yin yang fist " Lanse smiled as he saw Lilly trying to figure what the attack really was.

Riolu was running so fast it was like he was walking on water "Cloyster use spike cannon" the spikes rained down but Riolu kept dodging using his speed to get out of the way. Riolu got close to Cloyster and hit him with blaze kick ice punch combo.

Cloyster's shell started to expand then contract making it quite brittle as Riolu finished Cloyster off with force palm knocking the poor shell Pokémon out.

"Hmmm even our late badge Pokémon aren't giving you trouble. So Violet I think you and misty should choose your favorites" said Lilly violet stepped forward as Lanse called Riolu back into his Pokèballs. Violet sent out Vaporeon while Lanse sent out Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use seed bomb let's go " said Lanse. Ivysaur uses his seed bomb on Vaporeon but Vaporeon uses his acid armor to avoid it "Ivysaur use grass whistle " ivysaur uses grass whistle and it makes Vaporeon fall asleep

"now Ivysaur use sunny day into solar beam " ivysaur did as Lanse asked and blasted Vaporeon with a solar beam attack knocking the water Eevee evolutions out.

Violet returns Vaporeon and smiles "Misty you're up sis" said Violet.

Misty smiled "Go Gyarados" misty said as the large sea serpent emerged from the pool.

"Wartortle its battle time "said Lanse as his water starter appeared standing on the platform

" Not going for type advantage huh you want to try and beat me with my own element you're a cheeky trainer I'll give you that Gyarados use Flamethrower," ordered misty.

" Wartortle use hydro pump then Aqua jet, "Lanse called out the two attacks clashed the hydro pump put out the flames of the flamethrower and hit Gyarados. Wartortle surrounds it's self with water and rushes Gyarados.

"Gyarados use dragon breath," misty said.

"Wartortle keep the aqua jet up, use Ice punch and spin" said Lanse. The effect Lanse wanted was the water freezing in front of Wartortle blocking the dragon breath while the spinning effects added power effectively punching Gyarados with a big fist made of ice. Gyarados took the hit and sustained heavy damage due to being a water/flying type.

"Gyarados use hyper beam "the water/flying type sent a beam of destructive energy at Wartortle. " Wartortle use Aqua jet to dodge then use ice punch" the tortoise like Pokémon enveloped himself with water then shot out of the way of the hyper beam.

Wartortle hit Gyarados with the aqua jet but it did very little damage then Wartortle struck Gyarados with his fist full of cold power freezing Gyarados and knocking him out. With that Misty returns her Gyarados smiling "you won the match so as the gym leaders of the cerulean city gym we award you the cascade badge the tm bubble beam, "said misty.

Lanse bowed and said, "thank you."

Lanse went to the Pokémon Center swapped Milotic and Magikarp for his two Rhyhorns and went to the cerulean city bike shop handed the bike voucher over to the cashier who handed Lanse a blue bike and smiled at Lanse and said "You are one lucky kid this is the last blue Mach two we have in stock" Lanse smiles as he lets his Pokémon out his wartortle ivysaur two rhyhorns riolu Pidgeotto. Riolu hops onto Lanse's shoulder as his rides the bike to Vermillion city.

On the way to Vermillion city Lanse comes across a troop of Mankeys. Lanse pulls out his Pokèdex to see what it would tell him about them

"Mankey the pig monkey Pokémon. It's unsafe to approach if it gets violently enraged for no reason and can't distinguish friends from foes. It lives in treetop colonies. If one becomes enraged, the whole colony rampages for no reason. When Mankey are shaking and their nasal breathing becomes rough it is a sure sign that it has become angry, however it goes into a towering rage instantly, it is impossible to flee from its wrath"

"Well that tells me they have short tempers " Lanse senses three groups of Pokémon a pride Persian and two troops of Primate the leader of the Mankey troop that was in front of Lanse and his team walks up to Lanse and starts talking to Lanse "Why do you have your Pokémon out do you intend to fight and capture us all?" Lanse replied "No I just let them out because I figured they'd like the fresh air. You look like a strong fighting type want to battle?" The Mankey replied be getting set into a stance he also made some grunt that were towards his beta of the troop that meant if he is captured after this battle he is the new alpha of the troop. Riolu jumped from Lanse's shoulder to face the fighting type in battle the Mankey starts off with a close combat. Riolu agility to dodge then use Zen head-butt Riolu does as Lanse says and hit Mankey for some major damage. Mankey goes in for aerial ace but Lanse noticed Riolu dodge with agility again and the use copycat. Riolu narrowly dodges Mankeys attack then mimics Mankeys aerial ace and knocks Mankey down for the count. Lanse tosses the Pokèball at Mankey and he goes right in and the Pokèballs dings signaling successful capture. Then the Pokèballs is teleported to Oaks lab.

Lanse looks at the ridge where the pride of Persian and troop of Primates watched the battle. The primates were in awe and frustrated because they wanted to challenge the trainer but didn't know if he would battle them and possibly catch them "Hey primates I'll battle one of you one on one by myself while my partner Wartortle battles one of you Persians sound fun?"

The primates were ecstatic the alpha of the troop stepped forward and said "I'll battle you kid and if I lose I'll go with you on your journey " "sounds far primate contact moves only sound good?" "Sound like fun" said the alpha.

The Persians chose their alpha to represent their pride the alpha had a smirk on his face Wartortle saw it and thought the worst _man this cat must know some electric type moves. Wait Lanse is always saying he teaches us moves to circumvent our weaknesses right? What move did Lanse teach me to ground electric attacks?_ The Persian took the initiative and used shockwave. Wartortle instinctively hid in his shell and converted his shell into steel type using iron defense therefore strengthening his defense and special defense. He smiled as he used power up punch and hit the smug cat in the jaw it did some decent damage then Wartortle used skull bash to finish the classy cat Pokémon. In between attacks from primate Lanse threw a luxury ball catching the classy cat Pokémon. It shook once twice thrice then pinged to signal a successful capture.

Lanse dodged left and right but wasn't making and head way offensively because the primate was just too strong and has amazing stamina. Lanse figured he needs to end this in one blow. So he leads Primate to a group of giant rocks. Lanse jumps onto the rock pumps some aura into all his leg muscles to push his body about a hundred feet above the ground then smacks his foot down onto Primates head shouting, "Sky Drop Kick!" The fighting type was knocked out cold by the sheer force of the blow. Lanse throws a Pokèball at Primate and it capture primate without a fuss. Lanse scans the Pokémon before The Pokèballs transport back to oaks lab.

Primate the pig money Pokémon. It grows angry if you see its eyes and gets angrier if you run. If you beat it, it gets even madder. It stops being angry only when nobody else is around. To view this moment is very difficult. It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far. When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. This Primeape is male and has the abilities vital spirit anger point and defiant.

Persian the classy cat Pokémon. Although its fur has many admirers, it is tough to raise as a pet because of its fickle meanness. Its lithe muscles allow it to walk without making a sound. It attacks in an instant. Persian has six bold whiskers that give it a look of toughness. The whiskers sense air movements to determine what is in the Pokémon's surrounding vicinity. It becomes docile if grabbed by the whiskers. This Persian is female and has the abilities Limber technician and unnerve.

Lanse head towards vermillion city. Lanse makes it to Vermillion city in the afternoon. He transfers Ivysaur and Pidgeotto for Magikarp and Milotic. Lanse scans Milotic to see what the Pokèdex said about her.

Milotic the Tender Pokémon. Milotic are breathtakingly beautiful. Those that see it are said to forget their combative spirits. It is the world's most beautiful Pokémon. There are many works of art featuring Milotic. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to calm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding. Milotic live at the bottom of large lakes. When this Pokémon's body glows a vivid pink, it releases a pulsing wave of energy that brings soothing calm to troubled hearts. This Milotic is female and has the abilities Competitive, Marvel Scale, and Cute Charm.

Lanse smiled at all the moves Milotic knew. The rocket Pair known as Cassidy and Butch see Lanse's Milotic and talk amongst themselves to come up with a way to steal it. They figured they use the same rouse they were using on the other trainers. They had tickets to the S.S. Anne Mk-2. It was trainer's paradise cruise but it also was trap by team rocket to steal all the Pokémon that the trainer had on them.

Lanse was given the ticket from mysterious envelope. Lanse smiled and took it as a sign that he should go. Lanse boarded the S.S. Anne Mk-2 and smiled as they announced the winner of ticket raffle. The grand prize winner won three sets of all kinds of Pokèballs, four special Pokémon, and a chance to battle a former elite four member.

The mc announce the number of the ticket and the computer matched the name of the owner of the ticket and mc shouted "Lanse Shiba of Pallet Town come and collect your prizes" Lanse was surprised that he had the winning ticket and he went to go and collect the grand prizes. Lanse smiles as the four Pokémon are transferred to his trainer profile. Then the Pokémon are transferred to Oaks lab by Lanse.

Cassidy and Butch initiated their plan and all the team rocket grunts revealed themselves. Lanse smirked at the predicament he was in. It was the exact same plan and execution that the team rocket trio that follows his cousin, Ash. Lanse smiled Lanse only had Magikarp on him. The rest were at the Pokémon center on board getting a checkup. Lanse released Magikarp so his Pokèball wouldn't get stolen and as Magikarp appears. He tackles Cassidy and Butch knock them down and since the rocket grunts were next to each other the domino effect rolls in knocking down all the rocket grunts down. Lanse Smiles at Magikarp and said "Good Job Magikarp I knew you could handle these clowns"

Cassidy and Butch get back up and said "who you calling clowns and why don't you send out your other Pokémon?"

"Because you dunces. I'm training Magikarp one on one because it takes the stress off him if he feels he doesn't need to compete with the rate of growth my other Pokémon," said Lanse.

Magikarp shed a tear from his eye and began to glow. He was glad that Lanse caught him on route one. Lanse was a boy he's proud to be call his trainer and that allowed for his evolution to happen.

As Magikarp glowed his body began to change to its shape. After the glow faded what was once a proud golden Magikarp was now a powerful fierce prideful Red Gyarados. Lanse took out his Pokèdex and scanned his Gyarados.

"Gyarados the Atrocious Pokémon. In ancient literature, there is a record of a Gyarados that razed a village when violence flared. Rarely seen in the wild. Huge and vicious, it is capable of destroying entire cities in a rage. When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month. Note this Pokémon different scale pigment suggests it is shiny Pokémon. Abilities intimidate and Moxie Gender Male

"Okay Gyarados Lets try your dragon breath on team rocket, "said Lanse all the team rocket members flinched as they were engulfed with magical fire that didn't burn them but paralyzed them so they couldn't move.

Cassidy and butch were hit by the dragon breath attack too and started swearing in their minds that they'll never copy the rocket trio that follows Ash around ever again.

All the rocket grunts were captured and turned over to Officer Jenny and the G-men. Lance of the elite four walked out from the crowd of trainers

"it's nice to see you again Lanse and it isn't very often on a public relations mission do I get to capture a whole lot of rocket grunts for intel but I also get to see a trainer that will give me a challenge if he makes it passed the indigo conference" Lance the dragon master said as he gets ready to battle Lanse. "As part of your grand prize you get a one on one battle with me I'll leave you decide which Pokémon you'll choose, "said Lance.

Lanse smiled as had a pretty good idea on what Pokémon he'd call on to battle Lance. The vermillion gym leader Lt surge allowed Lance to use his gym for this battle. Lt Surge acted as the ref for this battle. "This is a one on one battle between Lance of the elite four of Kanto and grand champion of Johto and Lanse of Pallet town. Trainers, release your Pokémon and begin!" yelled Lt Surge so everyone in the stands could hear him.

"Gardevoir to my side "Lanse announced.

"Dragonite to Battle" Lance declared

"Gardevoir use future sight into Psyshock "said Lanse

"Dragonite dodge with extreme speed and use steel wing, "said Lance in response.

"Gardevoir quick use focus blast then hit him with draining kiss" said Lanse

"Dragonite use extreme speed to dodge then use calm mind into rain dance then hurricane, "commanded Lance.

" Gardevoir Psych up then use sunny day into moon blast," Lanse retorted.

The two trainers and Pokémon went at it for about an hour neither landing the deciding blow. Both Pokémon fainted at the same time because the limit of their stamina was reached. Surge called it a draw and handed Lanse something it was the thunder badge and the tm thunderbolt.

"You earned this kid I wouldn't have lasted as long as you did and I'm pretty sure you overwhelm me with your Pokémon's raw power and your skill" said Lt Surge.

Lanse thanked Lt Surge and moved on his way to Celadon city.

* * *

author notes i had to tweak the chapter don"t worry. ill give you Erica Koga and Sabrina fans a good fight but if your want a great fight pm me some Pokemon you suggest they might use for gym battle. Also to let you guys be aware i have a poll on which Pokemon ash should have on him. its different from the cannon. and you can choose three ill end the poll at the end of september. the reason why i didnt just battle surge is simple i didn't want to straight up demolish him with rhyorns.


End file.
